


a spell

by fictionalrobin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, OC, Protective Magnus Bane, Worried Magnus Bane, background clace, i dont no how ta tag rn, i guess, is it though?, kinda angsty?, vampire, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: Alec goes to a club and a vampire encantos him(how tf does one do summaries?)





	1. Chapter 1

Alec felt warm. 

Uncomfortably warm. 

The kind of warmth that filled places like this, coming from hundreds of lungs breathing the same air at the same time. 

His head hurt, partly from the pumping music with a way to loud bass and an unnecessarily complicated beat percussion, and partly from the alcohol already buzzing in his blood. He actually hadn't planned to get drunk. That should've been Jace and Clary's job. The couple had decided to go clubbing, and Alec knew better than to leave drunk straight people alone. So he'd conditioned himself to be their babysitter. 

which he was starting to regret. 

Sighing, he pulled his phone out. maybe Magnus would agree to come over? knowing the warlock, the answer was probably yes. He'd just hit send on his slightly passive-aggressive text, when a dark figure suddenly slipped in next to him. 

"hello," the voice was smooth and deep, like melted chocolate, with a hint of accent, Alec couldn't place. He looked up to spot another man next to him. He wasn't particularly tall, nor was he short, and his body wasn't anything special either. Overall he looked pretty average, except for his silvery hair, that sharply contrasted his dark brown skin. In the rainbow lights of the club, it looked like it was constantly changing color, casting strange blue, pink, and green shadows on his cheekbones. 

Alec furrowed his brow. 

"hi?" it sounded like a question, and he cleared his throat. he didn't know why, but the strange man made him nervous. 

"w-what can I help you with?" 

The stranger laughed, loud and openly with his head thrown back, revealing two awl-shaped teeth where his canines should have been. 

"well, you could start by telling me, what you're doing here all alone," he purred, looking at Alec through pale hooded eyelashes. 

"ehm, n-nothing," Alec swallowed, trying desperately to look away from the vampire's hypnotizingly bright grey eyes, that were almost the same color as his hair. Why couldn't he look away? Why couldn't he move? It felt as if the vampire was somehow nailing him to his chair without even touching him. 

"shouldn't we do something about that?" the silver-headed vampire leaned forward, without letting go of Alec's gaze and began running his hand up his thigh. 

Alec couldn't move. All he could do was just sit completely frozen as the vampire's beautifully tantalizing eyes came closer and closer, and his plump dark lips moved to form one word Alec's brain didn't quite register. 

"encanto." 

Suddenly Alec's entire body felt warm and relaxed. What was he thinking? Of course this gorgeous man didn't want to hurt him, why would he think that? He would do anything for this vampire. 

A goofy smile spread across Alec's face as the vampire cupped his jar, grey eyes drilling right into his soul, consuming his every thought and emotion, and warm lips suddenly met his. 

Alec let his entire body go limp in the vampires grasp, only moving his lips together with the vampire. They were soft and wet, and unlike anything Alec had ever felt before. They send wave after wave of prickling warmth through his entire body, drawing him closer and closer to the vampire. 

From time to time, he felt a sharp stab as the vampires teeth scrapped against his bottom lip, making him giggle. He didn't know why, but everything felt hilarious and so nice and soft, like his insides were covered with cotton candy, and all he could feel was the comforting heat of hands slipping around his waist and under his blouse, and a hot tongue making it's way into his mouth, running along his own. 

He smiled, leaning in for more, he wanted more. The rest of the club had faded to a faint echo, and the only thing his mind was able to focus on was the vampire and the waves of pleasure cursing through his bloodstream. 

A shot of intense pain cut through him, as sharp teeth suddenly imbedded themselves into his bottom lip, but the pain was short-lived, quickly morphing into a toe curling pleasure. 

He moaned as fire filled his insides. His head was spinning, and he desperately clung himself to the vampire, as his knees turned into jelly, making his eyes roll back at the pleasure. 

Suddenly the pleasure was abruptly cut off. He whined in confusion, feeling cold and naked. 

He was aware that something was going on, someone had pulled his vampire away and was now furiously beating him, but it was like his brain was stuck, and didn't know how to fully process what was going on. He fell to his knees. Everything was still blurry and faded but now the pleasure and warmth was gone, leaving him feeling like a cold and hollow shell, shaking slightly. 

He suddenly felt hands on him and looked up to spot a familiar face in front of him with golden features and eyes softly edged up with eyeliner. 

He tried to focus on that face, but his body felt tingly, like he wasn't fully inside of it. 

Strong hands wrapped around his shaking body, helping him up from the ground. He was weakly aware that someone was speaking, maybe to him, but he wasn't sure. 

He could see the outline of two faces as he leaned against a strong torso, one with long red hair and one with blond. He tried to see their faces, but again everything felt unclear like there was dirt on the lens of the universe. He felt the torso moving and tried to follow, only to have his legs tangle together, and he almost fell to the ground, but was again caught by a strong pair of arms. 

He again, heard the faint echo of someone talking, and maybe he heard his name at some point, but a bright glimpse of light cut him off, and a spinning sensation filled his gut, making the edges of his vision turn black. 

The last thing he felt before he passed out, were a gentle soft silk against his skin and a faint, soft pressure against his forehead. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know its been long fam im sorry

Alec woke up because of the nasty feeling. 

The feeling of being cold and hot at the same time, like his veins were filled with ice and lava, crashing and battling under his skin. His heart raced a thousand miles per hour to try to keep up with the temperature battle inside of him, making his entire body shake and cramp. 

He cracked an eye open, but then quickly closed it again, whimpering at the bright light. Everything about the world felt a thousand times more intense, like someone had cranked the opacity of the universe to max. 

He slowly waited for the pain to fade, sinking in an attempt to hydrate his dry mouth. Aw. His jar ached, most likely because he'd been grinding his teeth in his sleep. He brought a shaking hand up to it.

He built up enough courage to carefully open his eyes, raising the hand from his jar out in front of his face to look at it. 

It was violently shaking, the fingers twitching and jerking irregularly. 

It felt weird to look at his hand like that. 

To see it move, even though he wasn't telling it to. It sent a cold spinning sensation through his arm, all the way up to his brain, like a clammy snake creeping up his skin. Made him feel small and unwelcome in his own body. 

He looked around, realising he was lying in his bed at Magnus' loft. Well really it was _their_ bed, _their_ loft, but that was besides the point.

He'd kicked the covers off in his sleep, and they now lay bundled together at the end of the bed, like a damp, lumpy dog. He reached down to get them, only to squeeze his eyes shut, his entire body erupting in a series of strong shivers, more powerfull than before. 

He slumped back down, giving up on his quest to recover the blanket and curled into a tight, shaking ball, desperately trying to shut out the pain of his cramping muscles. 

The crooking sound of the door opening sounded like a gunshot, and he flinched, whimpering and covering his ears. 

"Alexander?" The voice of his boyfriend sent some level of comfort through him, but it wasn't enough to outshout his blasting sensory overload.

"y-y-yes," he stuttered out. The shivers kept coming, and they felt like they were coming from all the way inside his organs shaking his lounges and windpipes, making it difficult to utter anything but short stuttering phrases. 

"oh my god you're awake!"

Magnus rushed over to his side, brushing Alecs sweaty fringe out of his face, but Alec flinched away from the touch. The hand of his boyfriend felt like it was on fire, his skin burning and erupting into blisters. 

"I'm sorry," he could hear the guilt and sadness in Magnus voice, even if he was trying to hide it.

"n-n-n-o," he stuttered,"it-s-s-s-s n-not your f-ff-f-fault." He groaned in pain. Saying more than one word had completely exhausted him.

"no that's not-" Magnus cut himself off,"how are you feeling?"

"like c-c-c-c-crap," Alec send Magnus a shaky smile, attempting to brighten his mood.

"Alexander," Magnus' eyes darkened with sadness, the opposite of what Alec wanted,"I'm so sorry, I should've been there."

"wh-what?" 

Magnus' brow furrowed in the midst of the sadness.

"do you remember anything from last night?" 

Alec tried to think back to the night before, but when he reached out and grab the memories, all he got was empty darkness. 

"n-no."

"oh," Magnus paused,"no, of course you don't."

"w-wh-what h-happened?" Alec asked. 

"you, Jace, and Clary went clubbing last night..." 

As Magnus described last nights plot, memories began to stur at the back of Alecs mind. They still felt faint and unreal though, like they weren't really there.

"...and you texted me, asking me to come over because you were bored," Magnus continued, unaware of Alecs inner battle with his remembrance,"but when I came, you were kissing some guy. At first....well at first I thought what anyone would think; that you'd cheated on me with some random guy..."

Magnus sounded so heartbroken, and all Alec wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek, to tell him that he would never dream of doing that. That Magnus was the only one, but he knew doing so would completely wear him out, like all of his previous attempts at communicating had. So he stayed still, silently searching for a memoir in Magnus' story.

"...but then I noticed the blood running down your chin, and I just...I got so mad...that he-that anyone..." Magnus struggled with his words,"...would hurt you, so I punched him, and I just kept on punching, until Jace pulled me away. And you were on the floor, and you looked so out of it, so I figured that you'd probably been drugged or something, and I portaled you home." 

As he spoke, Magnus wrapped his arms around himself like a shield, starring at the ground. 

"I should've been there," he mumbled,"I should've come faster, I should've been there to save you."  

"y-you d-d-d-d-did s-s-s-sav-e me," Alec breathed.

He smiled up at Magnus, trying his best to comfort his boyfriend. To his joy, it seemed to work this time. The corners of Magnus' lips tilted, and he seemed to loosen up. 

"okay," he mumbled,"okay." 

Alec mustered all his strength and reached out for Magnus' hand. At first Magnus seemed surprised, but he soon wrapped his fingers around Alecs with a smile,"wanna sleep?" 

"y-yeah th-th-th-that would be g-g-g-gg-reat." 

Magnus gently reached out, blue sparks swirling from his fingertips like fireflies, and brushed his hand over Alecs forehead. A warm, fuzzy feeling overtook Alecs body, like a warm blanket, and his eyes closed with a sigh. 

"...thhhanks," he tried to utter, but it slurred together into an unintelligible hum, before he passed out.


End file.
